


Aeternitas

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [59]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Pining, Rating is for Themes, Setting: Silver Chair, Warnings: Major Character Death, lovers reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: Caspian is close enough to eternity that he can almost touch and taste it.





	Aeternitas

**Author's Note:**

> Filmverse casting. A _wild_ AU, given how _The Silver Chair_ and _The Last Battle_ deal with the respective deaths of Caspian and Edmund. But I don’t care. I wanted to write a Caspian allowed to die with the Edmund he remembers, and is haunted by, at his side when it happens. The title is the Latin word for eternity. The quote at the beginning comes from the song _You Raise Me Up_ by Secret Garden.

_Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity._

It’s the end of days; you’re close, at last, to eternity. Funny thing, that; it’s more a relief to be near the end of your existence than you could ever have imagined it would be. You can hear the voices of people long-since gone. Drinian’s wry amusement, Lucy’s laugh (as impish as everything about her). The unique cadence of Lilliandil’s voice. Peter, Susan. Rilian. Those you’ve loved, and then lost, over a lifetime. Yet there is still someone missing, and your heart hurts, still, to remember.

Breathing becomes difficult, all of a sudden, and what breaths you take are shallow.

And then, at long last, he’s _here_. Ed’s grinning at you, his eyes alive with mischief, and to you he’s as beautiful as he was the last time you set eyes on him. You gave him the best of you, because you loved him too much to do anything else. And words can’t do justice to how much you’ve missed him, longed for him, since that second painful good-bye. Part of you had hated the ocean after, sea-farer or no.

It’s been decades since you saw him last, and for a moment you wonder how long it’s been for him. But you stop thinking about that, or anything at all but the feel of him against you, when his arms enfold you in a tender embrace for the first time in far too long.

‘Ed, my love, I’ve missed you,’ you whisper to him. At last, you can tell him exactly what he means to you. You are dying; you don’t need to stop yourself. Not any more. At the feel of his arms tightening around you, you let your adoration of him swallow you whole. This time, _this time_ , you never have to let him go…

And you, Caspian the Sea-Farer, enter eternity in the arms of your everlasting love.


End file.
